hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopold Slikk
Leopold Andreas Slikk, also known as Angry German Kid, Keyboard Crusher etc., became an internet meme of his own, when a few years ago, someone secretly posted a video of him on YouTube and other video sites in which he throws tantrums at his computer for being too slow, then gets killed in a Unreal Tournament game, shouting German cuss words and smashing his keyboard in anger. Ever since the video was uploaded, people questioned this was all real or not. It was finally revealed that it was staged and in no way real. Yet still, many people upload parodies of the video to this day, and is occasionally seen in the Downfall Parody Universe. Downfall parodies Angry German Kid is parodied in the Downfall parodies by two ways, the first one is where he's an enemy of Hitler, the second being where he's actually Hitler's family. A few parodies establish Leopold as Hitler's son. Or a clone, made of Hitler's genes. He commonly uses his keyboard as a weapon, similar in nature to Hitler's Pencil of Doom, known as the "Keyboard of Doom", inducted into the Parody Universe by mythplatypuspwned. Leopold Slikk has lent his voice in FuhrerFegelein's parody Göring has lost his watch, and is not very happy, where his voice is used to depict Göring's. In "Hitler is Trapped on a Rollercoaster," he calls Gunsche thinking he was prank calling him, but Gunsche tells him he called the wrong number. In his own parodies (especially in AngryGermanKid82 's AGK series), Hitler tries to kill Leopold countless times, but the results end up as the same results he gets when he tries to kill Fegelein. Connections to Adolf Hitler It can be very possible that he's related to Adolf Hitler, even family ties. *Both are German ethnically and linguistically (though Hitler was born in Austria) *Both have a short temper, before ejecting huge tantrums. *Both throw stuff (Leopold his keyboard and Hitler some pencils) *Both are annoyed by a particular person/object (Leopold by his computer and Hitler by Fegelein) Crossover *Leopold in Angry German Kid Wiki *In TheKewlOne96's AGK Series, Leopold and Hitler was firstly enemies, then they become somehow allies. **In episode 14, Hitler found out that Leopold made a lousy parody on him with severely incorrect spellings. **In episode 20, when they met in the airport, they were both going to kill Justin Bieber, soon they become partners. **In epsidoe 32, Leopold was expelled from school because of not finishing the homework. After that he phoned Hitler's bunker for a blow up service, and gave his broken computer as a charge. **In episode 41, Hitler became Leopold's school principal. **In episode 47, the andriod Justin Bieber, who had been defeated for twice by Leopold, became Leopold's new teacher, due to Leopold escaped from Juvey. Hitler and Leopold coorporated and tried to finifh Justin off. *In AGK82's AGK Series: **In episode 52, Leopold's teacher Ms. Sukscox quited her job due to his unacceptable behavior. Hitler became Leopold's teacher. Weeks later, Hitler quitted his job as well while Sukscox returned. **In episode 55, Leopold took the Stupid Quiz and failed for twice, ended up getting suspended and forced to write an essay. It was later find out that the quiz was set by Hitler. **In episode 57, Leopold's dad Harold needed to pick up his wife, so he hired Hitler as Leopold's babysitter. Hitler had chance to execute his plan - killing Leopold, but failed. **In episode 70, Harold and his wife went to an hotel and told Leopold to babysit his brothers - Leonard and Leonidas. Hitler sent out Sukscox and Leopold's school principal Diknoz, who were rebuilt by Hitler after Leopold blew up his school, to kill Leopold. In episode 72, Fegelein ruined Hitler's plan and Leopold was failed to be killed. *In pauladrian360's AGK Series: **In episode 13 - 14, Hitler is trying to Dominate the whole Germany, In Richter's flashback he obviously killed Hitler but later was revived by Wesker and become the Tyrant Hitler but he was killed with help of Super Mecha Death Christ and Richter. Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Males